


Закон двойного отрицания

by ZenosElea



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: «Да у вас истерика, учитель», — сказала бы Асока. И была бы, ранкор раздери, права.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пропущенная сцена между эпизодами 2.13 и 2.14 мультсериала "Войны клонов"  
> написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Star Wars

Энакин смеялся, подмигивал, неуместно шутил и внимательно выслушивал скупые рассказы Оби-Вана о его прошлом. Он вел себя настолько «как обычно», что, увидь его Асока, она бы поинтересовалась, не ударился ли он где-то головой. «На корабле предатель и огромные механические пауки, учитель, а вы ведёте себя так, как будто вы на тренировке юнглингов», — сказала бы она. Асока умела необычайно точно подмечать его настроение.

«Да у вас истерика, учитель», — сказала бы Асока.

И была бы, ранкор раздери, права. С самого начала этой миссии Энакин чувствовал, как совершенно дурацкая и невыносимая истерика подталкивает его в спину, заставляя быть настолько беззаботным, что даже Р2 уже попискивал, призывая его вести себя серьёзнее.

А он не мог.

Просто не мог.

Каждый раз, когда он видел Оби-Вана рядом с Сатин, когда видел, как они разговаривают, как ведут себя рядом друг с другом, на него накатывал новый приступ хихиканья и неприличных гримас. Даже когда они разобрались с ассасином, Энакин все равно чувствовал, как его потряхивает.

Конечно, его трясло.

«Если бы сказала мне это тогда, я бы покинул Орден Джедаев».

Вот что он сказал. Не признание в любви, конечно — тогда Энакина скрутило бы от хохота и он точно не смог бы помешать убийце завершить дело. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы он улыбался после убийства человека. Человека, который только что взывал к джедайскому пацифизму. Будь ситуация другой, Энакин бы просто вырубил его, или нашёл бы способ, как сохранить эту предательскую дрянь целой для допроса. Но он не мог — всё, всё это происходило слишком быстро, чтобы он мог успокоиться. Слишком быстро, чтобы он перестал смеяться.

Только когда они прилетели, наконец, на Корусант, Энакин практически заставил Падме уйти с совещания и провёл вечер в её кабинете, рассказывая подряд события прошедших дней, без разбору, бесконечно благодаря Силу, что его дорогая жена не стала удивляться и лишь спокойно слушала, изредка язвительно комментируя его безрассудность.

После трёх часов собственной беспрерывной болтовни Энакин был абсолютно опустошен и не знал, радовало его это или пугало.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — настойчиво сказала Падме. И, поцеловав в щеку, развернула к двери.

Энакин вышел, пошатываясь, как неисправный дроид, и наткнулся на терпеливо ожидающего за углом Р2. Хотя бы этот старый друг придерживается своих принципов. В основном потому, что принципы лежат в основе его кода, а код изменить можно только извне.

Или, если искусственный интеллект достаточно эволюционирует, он может менять свои принципы сам.

Когда Энакин ещё был падаваном, в приступах гнева он иногда думал, что в Оби-Ване есть что-то от дроида. Например, идеальное следование программе и неуместное чувство юмора.

Дроид, видимо, был подпорченным. Или наоборот — слишком хорошим.

Энакин шёл по коридору к своим покоям и чувствовал, как на смену истеричному хохоту приходит ярость и желание бить стены. Стены — потому что Оби-Вана не было поблизости, наверняка ошивается где-нибудь около Сатин. Как сам Энакин постоянно ошивается поблизости от Падме. О, Сила.

«Успокойтесь, учитель. У него — своя запретная любовь, у вас — своя, проявите хоть каплю уважения и порадуйтесь их воссоединению!» — возмутилась бы Асока, если бы знала все тайны своего мастера. 

«Он же ваш друг», — сказала бы Асока, сжав ладони в кулаки и глядя на него своими большими, сверкающими от праведного возмущения глазами.

Энакин со всего размаху ударил стену, практически не осознавая даже начала своего размаха, и вскрикнул. На каменной стене осталась крошка, как и на мгновенно закровившем кулаке. Энакин слизнул каменную пыль вместе с выступившей кровью и поморщился от зудящей боли.

— И в этом ты тоже виноват, — прошипел он, обращаясь в никуда и снова проходясь языком по ссадинам.

Он совершенно не знал, что делать, и в голову не шло ничего, кроме его привычной «простой логики», как выразилась как-то на Джеонозисе Луминара. Пойти и набить морду — вот простая логика генерала Скайуокера. Если на пути есть препятствия — придумать амбициозный и провальный план, приводящий к абсолютно неожиданным результатам, а потом все равно набить морду окольными путями.

Вот только проблема — за нападение на члена Ордена, тем более в военное время, последует чертовски серьёзное наказание.

А ещё Энакин никогда не смог бы сознательно причинить Оби-Вану боль без необходимости.

А ещё Оби-Ван никому бы не рассказал, даже если бы Энакин избил его до полусмерти.

Гребаная оправдывающая петля. Только просунь в неё голову, доверься своим эмоциям, побудь ещё раз горячим подростком без самоконтроля, думающим, что его недооценивают, ему завидуют, его не хотят признавать из эгоистичных побуждений.

Это ведь так просто. Так же просто, как Оби-Вану создать свой образ идеального джедая, джедая, неукоснительно следующего Кодексу, заставить Энакина поверить в это, зарыть глубоко свою глупую привязанность, свою болезненно-сильную любовь, направить всю неистраченную нежность на Падме и довольствоваться тем, что идеальный Оби-Ван — его лучший друг, его команда.

Так же просто, как разрушить всё это, просто дав понять, что ради Сатин он был готов _покинуть_ Орден, а ради Энакина — не мог даже нарушить грёбаный _Кодекс_ , который нарушало само вмешательство джедаев в войну.

«Она оказалась симпатичнее, учитель», — сказала бы Асока, хихикнув.

И Энакин согласился бы с ней, если бы не знал Оби-Вана. Внешность — не главное, тем более для джедая, тем более для идеального, хатт побери, джедая. Должно быть что-то совершенно особенное, что-то невероятное, что заставило бы Оби-Вана изменить наставлениям Квай-Гона.

— То есть, то, что я — Избранный, для тебя было _недостаточно_? — не удержавшись, рявкнул Энакин вслух, радуясь, что в столь поздний час в коридорах Сената никого нет.

— Энакин? — раздался знакомый голос за спиной.

«Учитель, вы же знаете, Оби-Ван всегда появляется вовремя», — засмеялась бы Асока.

— Не спится? — Энакин очень старался придать своей интонации дружелюбный тон, но, судя по удивлённому лицу Оби-Вана, выходило из рук плохо.

— Я обсуждал ситуацию с…

— Ага. Знаю. Не хочешь прогуляться перед сном?

«Учитель, терпение. Не натворите дел!» — попросила бы Асока, смущенно отводя глаза из-за того, что опять спорит вместо того, чтобы слушаться.

Но Энакин не мог не натворить дел. Он не хотел снова делать как обычно, копить обиду, расширять пропасть между ним и Оби-Ваном, возникшую со смерти матери. Не хотел снова запихивать как можно глубже свою ревность, уверяя себя, что ничего путного из этого все равно не выйдет, уверяя себя, что он не может допустить потерю их дружбы из-за таких глупостей.

Нет. Если уж Оби-Ван решил, что Энакин не стоит нарушения Кодекса, то и Энакин может позволить себе вскрыть их старую рану и заставить кого-то лицемерного извиваться на крючке, словно червя, пытаясь увильнуть от прямых ответов.

— Что происходит? — слегка сердито спросил Оби-Ван, когда они дошли до небольшого балкона.

— А ты, оказывается, тот ещё бунтарь, — Энакин оскалился, почему-то думая, что Оби-Ван отшатнётся, но тот лишь нахмурился. — Что теперь, мастер? Ты наконец-то объяснился с Сатин. Я — уже давно не падаван. Стоит ли мне подыскивать смокинг после окончания войны?

— Энакин…

— Замолчи. Твоих остроумных комментариев я наслушался. Просто скажи, она хотя бы одна? Сатин — единственная, кто сбила тебя с «правильного» пути? Или ты уже не раз делал то, что так отчаянно запрещаешь мне?

— Энакин, хватит, — Оби-Ван схватил его за руку. Такой редкий для них тактильный контакт друг с другом должен был успокаивать, останавливать на корню вспышки гнева, но сейчас это казалось издевательством, бессовестным и лицемерным. — Это все не важно. Моя судьба принадлежит Ордену, и наша встреча с Сатин означает лишь то, что я не потерял ещё одного доброго друга в горниле этой войны. Ты ведёшь себя нелепо, пытаясь устыдить меня.

— Нет, я веду себя _очевидно_ , пытаясь устыдить тебя. Нельзя учить одному и делать другое. Хотя, чего я удивляюсь, — Энакин вырвал руку, не желая чувствовать прикосновение. — Судя по всему, на меня тебе настолько было наплевать, что это наплевательство отразилось даже на обучении.

— С чего ты… Что ты несёшь? — они стояли слишком близко, и Энакин чувствовал, как ему становится почти физически плохо от всего этого. Оби-Ван, словно чувствуя это, положил руки ему на плечи и обеспокоенно глянул ему в глаза, хоть Энакин и пытался отвести взгляд. — Мне никогда не было наплевать на тебя. Никогда. Я не могу понять, с чего ты делаешь такие глупые выводы и причём тут вообще Сатин.

— При том, что ты _всегда_ был способен на нарушение Кодекса, — звенящим от злости голосом ответил Энакин, не решаясь сбросить теплые руки с плеч. — Ты _всегда_ мог позволять себе больше, чем положено джедаю, если бы хотел. С Сатин — хотел. Даже уйти из Ордена хотел. А со мной…

— Энакин… — Ему и не пришлось. Оби-Ван сделал шаг назад, но Энакин не собирался дать ему снова уйти от этого разговора. Не сегодня. Не сейчас.

— … А со мной не захотел.

— Дело не в этом!

— Дело в этом, хватит увиливать! — Энакин схватил Оби-Вана за край туники, останавливая его медленный побег. — Если бы ты хотел — ты бы не отталкивал меня постоянно, _постоянно_ , строя из себя целомудренную статую! Думаешь, я не имею права отчитывать тебя? Нет, имею. Это ты не имеешь права ни на одну из своих чёртовых нотаций о привязанностях, которые ты выдавал мне пачками в детстве, ни на одну, слышишь?

— Дело. Не. В. Этом, — раздельно повторил Оби-Ван, и его пальцы легли поверх руки Энакина. Снова. Хотелось закричать и рассмеяться одновременно — от того, насколько он не понимает, что сейчас делает своими прикосновениями все хуже и хуже. — Я был учеником, когда встретил Сатин. Я был молод. И я выбрал Орден, мой выбор все ещё остаётся прежним. То, что я хотел иного в прошлом, не означает, что я лицемерен — я хотел предостеречь тебя от своих ошибок, Энакин. Не дать тебе встать перед тяжелым выбором.

— Меня не надо было предостерегать. Я _хотел_ быть твоей ошибкой, — Энакин отвернулся, понимая, что ему не хватит сил говорить и одновременно смотреть в глаза. — Но теперь я понимаю, что тебя вёл не твой джедайский долг, а твое равнодушие. За него можешь не оправдываться. 

— Хватит делать вид, что ты разбираешься в моей мотивации лучше, чем я! — рявкнул Оби-Ван, резко разворачивая Энакина лицом к себе, опять издеваясь, обращаясь как с падаваном, который не хочет слушать лекцию.

— Но я разбираюсь в ней! — рыкнул в ответ Энакин. — Я так устал от твоих увиливаний, что научился видеть правду под слоями твоей философской чепухи!

— Все, что ты научился видеть — собственный гнев.

— Ну, давай, скажи, что я неправ! Скажи, что у всего этого было какое-нибудь невероятно логичное джедайское объяснение. Я даже послушаю.

— Оно было, и ты бы обнаружил его, если бы хоть немного подумал, — Оби-Ван устало вздохнул, и его лицо, до этого искажённое гневом, стало каким-то усталым. — Я не мог допустить… Не мог допустить того, что произошло с Сатин. Ты был надеждой Галактики, Энакин. Ты и есть надежда Галактики. Я не мог нарушить Кодекс, я не мог подвести Квай-Гона, я не мог подвести тебя. Нет учителя хуже, чем учитель, влюблённый в собственного ученика. Я мог бы совершить так много ошибок, но я не хотел, чтобы эти ошибки помешали тебе в твоем пути, или привели бы к непоправимому, или… Я просто не мог, Энакин.

— Ты никогда не думал о том, что это и было твоей главной ошибкой? — тихо спросил Энакин после недолгого молчания. — Не думал… А, да ну это к ситхам. Ты не умеешь рассуждать. Ты идиот. Как тебя вообще… К черту.

Энакин взялся за края туники Оби-Вана и заставил его сделать несколько шагов назад, а затем прижал к стене, отпуская ткань. Вместо этого он поймал взметнувшиеся в защитном жесте руки за запястья и притиснул их к холодной каменной поверхности. Всё это — не сводя взгляда с испуганных, удивлённых глаз Оби-Вана. Ещё секунда, и тот, наконец, понял, что происходит.

— Энакин, _нет_ , — Энакин не поверил в твердость его голоса. Больше на эту великолепную актёрскую игру он вестись не собирался. — Мы не можем. Ты меня слышишь?

— Нет, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Энакин.

И прежде, чем Оби-Ван успел что-то ответить, поцеловал его, прижимаясь всем телом. Когда-то, ещё падаваном, он мечтал, что когда-нибудь прикоснётся к этим губам, так же невинно, как к губам Падме, или страстно, отчаянно, как сейчас — чего он не мог вообразить ни с кем, кроме Оби-Вана. Никого другого он не любил так сильно, чтобы мириться с отказами. Никого другого он не любил так сильно, чтобы через столько лет запылать заново от одной искры, от одной только возможности. Энакин целовал Оби-Вана так жадно, словно пытался взять свое за падаванские годы, за годы начавшейся войны, за всё, за каждую сознательно упущенную возможность. Он мог бы остановиться, он ещё держался за края своего пылающего сознания, но Оби-Ван отвечал ему с той же страстью, и это с каждой секундой уничтожало возможность вернуться за черту. 

Никаких возвращений. Энакин слишком долго ждал, слишком сильно хотел этого. Они оба слишком долго ждали и слишком сильно хотели.

— Энакин, я… — начал снова Оби-Ван, когда они оторвались друг от друга из-за нехватки дыхания. Его глаза блестели. — Ты же понимаешь.

— Бла-бла-бла, Кодекс, бла-бла-бла, долг перед Галактикой, а теперь заткнись, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя целовать. Тем более, если бы ты хотел, чтобы я остановился, ты бы действовал совсем по-другому, — Энакин ухмыльнулся. — И мы оба об этом знаем. Ты просто пытаешься сделать вид, что ты все ещё контролируешь ситуацию.

— Ну, хоть раз в жизни ты правильно угадал мою мотивацию, — вздохнул Оби-Ван, вывернул свои руки из хватки Энакина и обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Но это было достаточно бесполезное угадывание. Я как раз собирался признаться, что больше не хочу контролировать эту ситуацию.

— Вовремя, — они синхронно улыбнулись и Оби-Ван подался вперёд, целуя Энакина.

«Наконец-то вы оба хоть что-то сделали как надо», — сказала бы Асока, облегчённо вздохнув.

Но Асока спокойно спала в своей падаванской постели и видела десятый сон. Ей не было никакого дела до двух джедаев, отчаянно целующихся на балконе Сената.


End file.
